One More Step
by Jung EunKyo
Summary: Kris dan Suho saling mencintai, tapi mereka masih malu untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka, padahal hanya satu langkah lagi (?)/ summary gagal/ Krisho/ Gs for Suho/ oneshoot


**One More Step**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KrisHo, no taoris !**

**Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, and other**

**Disclaimer : ff ini buatan saya, no plagiat!**

**Warning : Gs, ooc, gaje, typo, crack pair, dan lain - lain.**

**A/N : ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu lunafly - One More Step, sebenarnya saya juga terinspirasi dari lagu lunafly lainnya seperti Day By Day dan How nice would it be, oya jika kalian tak suka, harap tidak membaca, bila ada kritik atau saran yang mau disampaikan, tolong jangan sungkan. Terimakasih jika kalian telah membaca ff ini, bila berkenan jangan lupa review yah ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^_^ HAPPY READING ^_^**

* * *

Hari itu, hari yang cerah, namun tak secerah hati seorang namja bernama Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, namja tampan itu sangat gelisah hari ini, dan untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya disebuah cafe bernama World Cafe, Cafe dengan pelayan yang ramah, dan hidangan yang nikmat, walau letaknya tidak terlalu banyak diketahui semua orang, Cafe ini tetap mendapatkan pengunjung, dan kini Kris salah satu pengunjung disana dengan secangkir caramel macchiato, yang kini hanya menganggur dihadapannya.

Tak lama salah satu pelayan disana menghampirinya.

"Ehm"

Mendengar itu Kris mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seorang pelayan yang menatapnya bosan

"Hahh, sampai kapan kau mau disini Kris?"

Tanya pelayan itu sembari duduk disalah satu kursi didekat Kris,

"Sampai aku merasa tidak gelisah lagi" jawab Kris lesuh

"Kalau kau gelisah, lebih baik kau katakan padanya, kalau kau mencintainya, jangan malah menjadi pengecut seperti ini, ingat Kris, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi"

Mendengar penuturan pelayan itu, mendadak Kris mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang, Krispun berkata "kau benar Sehunnah, satu langkah lagi" Senyumpun terukir indah diwajah Kris, membuat Sehun pelayan itu, ikut tersenyum.

Sehun yakin, Kris, sahabatnya ini akan segera mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

~ Just One More Step To My Love~

* * *

Sementara disebuah balkon kamar, anak bungsu dikeluarga Kim, terlihat Si bungsu Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho tengah bersantai dikursi, dan mendengarkan lagu dari MP3 PLAYER miliknya.

Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang didengarnya, ia memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman ketika angin menerpa poninya.

Brakk

Suho terlonjak dari kursinya, ketika sebuah benda mengenai jendela kamarnya, sempat ia berpikir jendela kamarnya pecah karna benda itu, tapi rupanya tak pecah, bahkan tak ada bekas sedikitpun, jelas saja, benda itu ternyata hanyalah sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah.

Ternyata Suho penasaran dengan apa isi kotak itu, jemarinya membuka kotak itu, dan...

"Huh" Suho menggerutkan dahinya saat melihat sepucuk surat terdapat disana, perlahan ia mengambil surat itu, tertulis disurat itu.

Malam ini, Jam 8, di Worl Cafe

Aku tunggu

~ Kris Wu ~

Suho terkejut, melihat nama Kris Wu disurat itu, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Suho juga merasa berbunga-bunga mengetahuinya, tentu saja, itu karena, sebenarnya Suho sudah lama menyimpan rasa pada namja itu.

"Tumben sekali, Kris" Suho tersenyum kecil, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah ia berbaring diatas kasurnya ia berpikir,

Harapannya dari dulu adalah menjadi kekasih Kris, dan kini harapannya itu, akan segera terwujud, walau sebenarnya Suho masih ragu, tapi, sudah lama ia melewati dan menunggu hari demi hari, dan kinilah saatnya ia mengatakan isi hatinya pada Kris, memang sih aneh rasanya kalau Suho yang mengatakannya duluan, mengingat dia seorang yeoja, tapi demi cinta tiada kata malu bagi Suho, karna hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi.

~ Only One More Step ~

* * *

Tak terasa jam didinding kamar Suho sudah, menunjukkan pukul 19 : 45, sudah hampir jam 8 malam.

rasa panik dan gugup kini makin mendera Suho, bukan panik dan gugup karna belum siap dengan penampilannya, Suho sudah sangat-sangat siap dengan penampilannya, tapi ia belum siap dengan perasaanya. Namun tak lama Suho segera tersadar, dan segera berangkat menuju Worl Cafe, Cafe favoritnya bersama Kris.

~ One More Step ~

* * *

Suho kini berada tepat didepan pintu World Cafe dan Satu langkah lagi, maka Suho akan segera bertemu dengan Kris.

Suho menarik nafas dalam "hahh.." kemudian ia membuka pintu cafe itu, dan melangkah masuk.

Setelah berada didalam cafe, Suho menoleh kesebrang cafe, dilihatnya Kris duduk dimeja yang terletak dipojok, tepat disamping dinding kaca cafe itu, Kris yang tadinya tersenyum kini malah menatap Suho bingung, karna Suho melangkah kesebrang kiri cafe dan duduk dimeja yang letaknya juga tepat dipojok samping dinding kaca, Kris yang melihat hal tersebut, mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

'Kenapa dengan Suho? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku?'

Lain yang dipikirkan Kris, lain juga yang dipikirkan Suho.

'Ugh, bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap T.T' pikir Suho

Kris tadinya berniat untuk menghampiri Suho dan menyatakan cinta pada Suho, tapi ternyata Kris punya ide yang lebih baik. Kris memanggil salah satu pelayan yang tak lain adalah Sehun.

kemudian, srtelah Sehun menghampiri Kris, Kris membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun, tanpa memakan waktu lama, Sehun segera meninggalkan Kris, lalu ia kembali lagi, Sehun membawa beberapa lembar kertas, dan dua buah pena. Beberapa lembar kertas dan sebuahpena ia berikan pada Kris,sisahnya ia berikan pada Suho.

Kris kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu, setelahnya Kris mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas itu, agar Suho bisa membacanya, dahi Suho menggerut sebelumnya, tapi akhirnya Suho membaca apa yang ditulis Kris

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu?"

Suho kemudian ikut menulis dikertas yang diberi Sehun padanya, setelah itu, Suho mengangkat kertas itu,

Kris membacanya "aku, ingin disini, dan tolong jangan kemari"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka saling bicara melalui kertas itu, membuat pengunjung lain menatap heran pada keduanya, sampai akhirnya Kris menulis.

"Suho aku menyukaimu.. ah ani, maksudku aku mencintaimu, kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku"

Nafas Suho tercekat membaca apa yang ditulis Kris, Suho tak percaya, sungguh tak percaya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Suho menulis "maaf Kris aku tidak mencintaimu"

Kris tertunduk lesu melihat balasan Suho, "tapi.. aku mencintai seorang namja bernama Wu Yifan"

Kris mendongak, saat ia mendengar suara Suho tak jauh darinya, dan benar saja, Suho berada beberapa langkah darinya, Kris menatap sedikit tak percaya pada Suho. Tapi kemudian, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Suho.

Saat tepat satu langkah lagi jaraknya dengan Suho, Kris berhenti melangkah, mereka berdua saling bertatap mata.

And One More Step To Be My Love..

semua pengunjung berteriak ricuh, melihat Kris dan Suho melangkah bersamaan sembari keduanya berpelukan dan berkata "saranghae".

**..Take One More Step To Your World..**


End file.
